Different
by BookishDreams
Summary: What if the Golden Trio and others went to Camp Half-Blood at the same time as Percy? Set after Philosopher's Stone, before Chamber of Secrets , and during Lightning Thief. Find out the ships as you read this! Enjoy.
1. Finding out

**This is my first crossover story so if it's horrible (I hope it isn't), that's why. Soon it will be in different people's P.O.V. but this chapter is just to kind of explain how they got at Camp Half-Blood.**

Harry stepped out of Platform 9 3/4, into the Muggle world. He barely had anything to think about before a person pulled him with him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed furiously.

"Shhhhh! I have to exclaim something to you!" The weird boy-kidnapper responded.

Harry was naturally curious but still, you don't just grab someone. He tried to kick the kidnapper person but all he got in response was "Blaa-ha-ha!"

Hermione, Fred and George, Neville, and Ron, Harry's friends, were also getting pushed in a mysterious van.

"Oh Lord Hermes, please let us be transported to Half-Blood Hill!" The kidnapper said.

Harry felt dizzy for a minute, and then he was at a hill, a strawberry farm and a camp in the distance.

"Did you just say, 'Lord Hermes?'", Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'll explain later, now sprint!"

They did as he said, and observed a woman and two boys running from something; a bull-man.

"Is that the Minotaur?" Gasped Hermione.

"Y-yes!"

The wizards and witch sprinted even faster to help the people, but they were too late. The woman had disappeared in a flash of golden light, dead.

Meanwhile, one of the boys couldn't even walk and the other one was practically dying trying to get his friend through to the camp. He succeeded in aiding his friend, but then fainted from exhaustion.  
The Minotaur turned to face the kidnapped.

"Stupefy!" They cried in unison and red lights flashed from their wands.

The Minotaur disintegrated into ash because the power of the many Stupefies, no matter how weak, is as strong as a killing curse.

Their kidnapper passed out because it was all too much for him. The kids dragged him along, Fred and George using a feather-light charm.

When they went past a pine tree, they suddenly were surrounded.

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, we've been expecting you." An old man in a wheel-chair spoke to them.

"Well, I have a question Mr. Something-or-Another, can I ask you it? " Hermione answered bravely.

"Yes, you may, what is it?"

"The Greek Mythologies are real, aren't they? And that kidnapper of ours and the one whom that boy helped was a satyr right?"

"Why! Never in the thousands of years I have lived has someone guessed it that quick!"

"I've read all about them. My friends and I slayed the Minotaur, didn't we?"

"Yes, well actually, you cannot slay a Monster, they will just reform after some time."

"Uh-huh."

"Get some rest, everyone. It has been an eventful day."

They all went to the nurseries as the strange man had instructed them to. The healers healed their minor cuts and scrapes and then they slept.

When Harry woke up, he noticed his scar hadn't hurt the whole journey. That was good news. The bad news was he had no clue where he was. _Oh well, Hermione will explain I guess. She seems to understand everything_. With that thought, Harry slept again.

In the morning, the wizards and witch and the guy whom they had saved woke up.

"You're awake and all at the same time. Weird. Come on, I'll show you around. I'm Annabeth. This will be your permanent summer camp. It is not safe to not be here because the monsters will smell your scent." A girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes explained.

"Okay. What are we exactly, though? Are we gods?" Hermione asked.

Annabeth laughed. "No, we all are demigods, or half-bloods. One of each of your parents are one of the Greek Gods or Goddesses. I'm Athena's child."

Everyone except Hermione, who said, "Okay, thank you for explaining", had their eyes wide open.

Harry could not understand why Hermione could be so calm about this. The Weasleys were looking confused, and Neville was just being well Neville.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" Hermione asked the boy they had saved.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Thanks for um killing the Minotaur."

"It was a team effort."

Annabeth led them to a U-bend of cabins.

"There is one for each of the Gods of Olympus."

Hermione seemed to understand which cabins were for which God or Goddess. She muttered them under her breath as she passed.

"You will all stay here, in Hermes' cabin. Since he is the God of travelling, the cabin welcomes Demigods who don't know their Godly Parents dwell here."

Their new Cabin mates groaned when they saw the number of newcomers.

"Annabeth, we have zero space left!"

Under her breath, Hermione muttered an Undetectable Extension Charm. It was weak, but there popped a few new spaces, enough for the newcomers.

"Really?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Yeah, loo-" The Hermes son stopped talking. "Whaaa?"

"Guess there is enough space." Hermione grinned.

"Okay, now that is sorted out, let me show you the rest of the camp." And without further ado, Annabeth sped off towards a rocky climbing wall, which spurted lava from the top. "This is the climbing wall. Do not try it until you've been here awhile or you might get badly burnt."

"Okay wait a minute. Why in the name of Merlin is there something so dangerous like a climbing wall? Can we please speak to like the person in charge of this?" Harry finally spoke up after the tour.

"Of course! And what is Merlin?" Annabeth replied.

"Nevermind that." The wizards said in unison.

They reached a house. Inside was a satyr, someone unknown and the person that had greeted them when they first came into the camp.

"Greetings! Apologies for earlier, I wanted you all to get some rest. My name is Chiron, I am the activities director, this is the satyr Grover and this is the camp director Mr. D."

"Chiron? As in I-trained-Achilles-and-other-famous-heroes Chiron? You are the only centaur I actually like aside from Firenze!" Hermione said, all in one breath.

"You know me, and know another centaur? How surprising!" Chiron said, amazed.

"Yes, Firenze is a brave soul and saved Harry here."

Harry blushed.

Mr. D glared at Hermione. "Well, Hermie Ganger, that is great. Now, can we finish our game of pinochle?"

"Yes, we can" And Chiron showed his really good cards, winning the game.

"Alright! What did you want, why did you come here Annie?"

"Harry here had doubts about this Greek world, Mr. D."

"Well, Harvey, the Gods are definitely real. You're in front of one of them right now."

"You're Dionysus? The God of Vines and thus Wine?" Hermione questioned, stunned.

"Yes, Helena. I am Dionysus."

Then Harry, Fred and George, Ron, and Neville looked more confused than ever. Percy was less confused, he seemed to understand what was happening.

"Come on everyone, it's dinner time. You will eat with the Hermes table." Annabeth told them as she went towards the dining area.

Annabeth left to join her siblings.

The rest could easily spot the Hermes table; way too crowded.

Girls that looked very much like trees in human form came to the tables and gave them foo, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, bread, and barbecue. They also gave everyone empty glasses.

"Wait where are the drinks?" Neville asked a senior son of Hermes.

"Just say what drink you would like and it'll appear!"

All the newcomers murmured something, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, and Neville asked for pumpkin juice and Hermione water. Percy asked for blue Cherry Coke for a reason unknown to the rest.

A lot of campers started walking to the fire, and then they put a bit of their meal in the fire.

"Are those burnt offerings to the Gods?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" The Hermes head counsellor, a boy of about seventeen named Luke, answered.

"Lucky guess."

Then the newcomers walked to the fire. They all put something in the flames; ripe strawberries, glossy red apples, brisket, and other stuff.

Hermione put what she would like most in the flames: grapes. Then she murmured," For Athena".  
The rest of the newcomers just said, "To anyone" because they were unsure what to do.

After they ate, Mr. D stood up and proclaimed, "We have new campers: Peter Johnson, Heather Grant, Hector Plotter, Newt Longfellow, and Rupert, Ferdinand, and Garrett Welbey."

Chiron whispered something in his ear and Mr. D shouted, " Apparently it's Percy Jackson, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ron, Fred, and George Weasley."

There were a lot of whispers and giggles after this.

After the meal, the Apollo cabin led the whole camp in a cheery song around the fire. Everyone roasted and ate marshmallows and s'mores as they sang along.

When it was time to go to bed, the newcomers all said to themselves, "This has been an eventful day."


	2. Capture the Flag

**Please leave a review! I don't mind if it's positive or negative, as long as it's honest. Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione's P.O.V.  
Thursday  
I can't believe it! The Greek Mythologies are _real_! I really like the girl named Annabeth. I hope I'm a daughter of Athena because the library looked _so fascinating_ and the children of Athena seem so nice! Annabeth told me all children of Athena are supposed to be architects. I see no problem with that; then I'd be able to learn more about Hogwarts than even _Hogwarts: A History_!

Okay, you're probably wondering what on earth I'm talking about. Well, like I said, the Greek Mythologies are real. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, et cetera, exist. And this camp, Camp Half-Blood, is for the children of the Gods to learn how to survive. They learn sword-fighting, archery, canoeing, pegasi-riding, and a lot of other necessary things for Half-Bloods. I don't mean the kind of wizard or witch that is half muggle/muggle-born and half pureblood. I mean the kind of kid that has a parent that is a God.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and, much to my distaste, Fred and George are wizard-demigods. I called a meeting for us Wizarding World demigods on Thursday, the day before we'd play Capture the Flag. We met in the Council of Cloven Elders place.

"Okay, so I think we shouldn't tell anyone except our very closest friends we're magical. It could be dangerous. I think we can only tell Percy, Annabeth, and Grover in a while. The others I don't trust." I stated.

"What? Why can't we tell everyone?" Ron complained.

"Because what if they are evil? What if they use this information against us? What if-"

"Okay, _okay_ Hermione! Fine."

"Thank Zeus. Also, we cannot tell anyone except our parents from the Wizarding World we are Demigods, for the same reason."

"Her _mione_ stop worrying so much! We'll be fine. We know the dangers." Harry said.

"Okay, but do NOT use your magic in Capture the Flag tomorrow."

" _Hermione!_ "

I stopped talking. Wouldn't do much use anyway. Harry and the Weasleys are heedless. Neville is too shy to say anything, so that's my only comfort.

"Okay, I have something to say. I noticed the Ravenclaw Cho Chang at the Aphrodite table and the Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory at the Hephaestus table. _So_ , we're not the only wizard/witch Demigods." Harry asseverated.

"That's interesting! Thank you Harry, I'll question them about it." I replied.

Annabeth teaches us how to read Ancient Greek. It's easy for everyone. Apparently most demigods are both dyslexic _and_ have ADHD. I'm going to look into it.

I've already read _The Iliad_ and _The Odyssey_. The others are way further behind.

I have been thinking about the Demigod Dyslexia/ADHD. So, my theory is, us wizard-demigods, _do_ have Dyslexia and ADHD. We just use our ADHD to make our magic more powerful thus we don't have the normal symptoms. Also, for Dyslexia, we probably do a non-conscious translating charm. The ADHD part explains why we can do such advanced magic. I hope that it's true because Demigods _really_ need to have ADHD since they use it for battle.

Tomorrow is Capture the Flag and the Athena team (the Blue Team) has fortunately made an allegiance with the Hermes and Apollo cabins, which are the cabins with the most demigods, and the Ares team (the Red Team) has made an allegiance with the rest of the cabins.

Annabeth, who is the Head Counsellor for the Athena cabin, wanted Percy on her team because he did something against Clarisse La Rue, the Head Counsellor for the Ares cabin. He controlled the pipes to drench Clarisse and her fellow bullies after she tried to stick his head in the toilets. Strangely, Percy wasn't wet. There wasn't a single drop of water on him.

I cannot wait for tomorrow because I want to wipe the smug smirk of Clarisse off her face almost as much I do Malfoy's, the racist "Pureblood" himself.

Harry's P.O.V.  
Friday

To get ready for Capture the Flag, Annabeth called a meeting between the Athena, Apollo, and Hermes cabins. The Weasleys were to be the scouts, Neville, Hermione and the children of Apollo the defenders, and Annabeth, Luke, the Head Counsellor for Hermes, and many others the attackers. Percy and I would be positioned by the creek.

"No maiming or killing allowed! Magical weapons are permitted. Good luck!" Chiron told us.

Everyone grabbed armour and weapons.

"Beware of Clarisse's spear. It could seriously injure you." Annabeth said to us really calmly.

Percy looked hilarious in too-big-for-him armour. I guessed I looked the same though.

Chiron used a horn and the blue team (our team) went to our positions.

"Are you nervous?" Percy asked me.

"Of course." I answered.

"No kidding"

I heard another horn in the distance.

"Get ready, they're coming." I said to Percy.

We positioned our swords and shields.

Clarisse and a few other children of Ares that looked like Crabbe and Goyle came into sight. When they saw Percy, they charged.

"You'll pay for what you did, Jackson." Clarisse sneered.

 _She reminds me of Malfoy._

The Ares kids attacked us. Luckily, we had the higher ground so we had the advantage.

Percy hit Ugly Kid #1 in the chest with the hilt of his sword.

Ugly Kid #2 slashed at me, and I dodged, barely even missing the blade. I hit him with my shield and he fell on the ground.

Clarisse (the original Ugly Kid) came to Percy, her spear zapping with electricity. Don't ask me how, but one minute the spear was threatening Percy, and the next it had broken. Clarisse looked more vicious than ever, and that's saying something.

Unfortunately, Ugly Kid #3 I got to admit was kind of smart, so he slashed Percy's shoulder while he was focused on Clarisse.

"No maiming!" I shrieked in fear.

"We don't care about the rules. We only care about hurting this stupid punk." Ugly Kid #2 said through gritted teeth, standing up.

I saw a figure racing rapidly towards our base. _Luke! He's got the flag, thank Merlin._

Trying to keep them distracted, I hit Ugly Kid #1 with my shield on his nose. It started bleeding and he doubled over. I hit him with my foot on his head. He fell to the floor.

 _One down, 3 to go._

Percy tried to attack Ugly Kid #3 back, but he got forced into the lake.

Fortunately, a horn trumpeted and Chiron shouted, "Blue Team is victorious!"

Clarisse and the other Ugly Kids (minus Ugly Kid #1, who was still out cold) looked furious.

Then, out of nowhere, Annabeth appeared. She payed me no attention, she was gaping at Percy (finally, I'm not the centre of attention)

"H-how did you d-do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Percy replied, confused.

Annabeth pointed to his shoulder, which should've been wounded but there was only a scar.

Other campers came to us (as far as I could tell, all of them).

Percy looked at his shoulder and gasped.

"I didn't do that!" He said weakly.

Suddenly, a figure - a hologram - appeared above Percy's head; a Trident swimming in a pool of aqua blue. Everyone gasped. Then they bowed; I did the same.

"All hail Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Chiron shouted.

When they looked up, they were looking at someone with interest; Neville, who had a sheaf of wheat in a green background above his head. I wasn't surprised; Neville is a genius at Herbology.

"All hail Neville Longbottom, Son of Demeter."

No one bowed this time.

Strangely, now everyone looked at the Weasleys; they all had holograms of a winged shoe in a blue background. Chiron looked amazed.

"All hail Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, Sons of Hermes."

I was getting tired now; Hermione had an owl flying in a royal blue night.

"All hail Hermione Granger, Daughter of Athena."

Everyone turned to leave, but Hermione pointed at me and everyone gasped. I looked above my head and there was a lighting bolt in a mass of purple. Everyone bowed.

"All hail Harry Potter, Son of Zeus!"

 _Shoot. More attention directed on me._

I walked home with Hermione, who was full of thoughts.

" _Eight_ summons in _one_ hour! I've _never_ heard of it! And you're a _Son of Zeus_! That is bad. Zeus nor Poseidon were supposed to have any children! And there must have been a good reason f-"

"Hermione."

"Right."

We walked home in silence, going to our new cabins.

When I walked into the cabin, I was severely unimpressed. I just plopped on the only bed and slept. Yet Annabeth warned us that Demigods almost never have _normal_ dreams. Figures. That's why I had a Voldemort-inclusive nightmare.

 _A figure, dark and ghostly, slithered up a trail. It disappeared, and then a snake started slithering on the same trail._

 _Up, up, up onto a mountain. When it came to the end, it turned around and looked at me. It had the eyes of a snake, yet strangely human. It lunged at me._

I woke up, sweating. _That was Voldemort. He possessed that snake._ I felt scared because I had hoped that I had killed Voldemort, the evil, powerful wizard that wanted to kill me. I saw a faint light, I put on my glasses and looked at it; it was an Iris message! In it I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, looking very afraid. Annabeth had told us about Iris messages.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Mr. Weasley and her turned around.

"Harry? Oh thank Merlin, we thought you were d-dead!" Mrs. Weasley tried to hug me, but of course she couldn't.

"Mrs. Weasley, we're all right. We're at Camp Half-Blood. Hermione, Neville, Fred and George, Ron, and I are fine."

Mr. Weasley seemed confused, but Mrs. Weasley looked fine.

"Camp Half-Blood? Is Chiron there?" She asked.

"Umm, actually it's the middle of the night for us."

"Oh, right. Are Ron and Fred and George okay?"

"Yes, they are Sons of Hermes. Mysteriously, all the wizards found out there Godly parents tonight."

"Well, yes, Sons of Hermes of course."

The image flickered. "Insert one golden Drachma to continue." A female voice, probably Iris, stated.

I didn't have a golden Drachma, so I said to Mrs. Weasley, " Please inform Hermione's parents, and Neville's grandma about this. I have to go!"

"Okay, t-" Mrs. Weasley was cut off. The image disappeared and I went back to bed. Thank Merlin (actually, isn't Morpheus the God of Dreams?), I was able to sleep and without the Demigod side-affects. I dreamed about what I think was the story of Persephone, Hades, and Demeter.

 **I'm really bad at the Demigod nightmares thing...**


End file.
